


'Special Friends'

by femmefatales



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just pure moreid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid meets Morgan's family as his boyfriend for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Special Friends'

“You ready yet?” Morgan asked his boyfriend, Spencer Reid. “It’s been almost forty-five minutes. You smudge your makeup or something?”

“Ha ha. Very funny, Derek.”

“Woah, touchy,” Morgan said, chuckling and letting himself into the bathroom. Reid was standing in front of the mirror, combing his wild hair behind his ears.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” Reid asking, shooting at icy glare at Morgan. “It’s an interesting concept, first introduced by the Puritans in the fifteenth century.”

“How come you’re gettin’ all dressed up just to visit my family?” Morgan asked, choosing to ignore Reid’s sassy remark.

Reid flushed. “I’m not!”

Morgan raised an eyebrow, nodding at Reid’s fancy jacket and silk tie. “You don’t even wear this stuff to work. You really think my momma is gonna care how you dress?”

“You…you don’t think she will?”

Morgan chuckled and put a reassuring hand around Reid’s shoulders, kissing him softly on the lips. Reid, after a moment’s hesitation, leaned into the kiss.

“No, I don’t,” Morgan said softly. “She already loves you, you know. Thinks you’re the smartest, sweetest kid she’s ever met.”

Reid swallowed, looking at Morgan nervously.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. You gotta trust me on this, alright?

“Alright,” Reid said, setting the hairbrush down reluctantly and following Morgan out the door.

~

Once the two arrived at Morgan’s mother’s house, it took every ounce of Morgan’s self-restraint not to laugh at Reid’s nervousness. He was fidgeting nonstop, rambling on and on about random trivia completely unrelated to what was about to happen.

“It’s gonna be fine, baby,” Morgan said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Reid’s ear. “Let’s go.”

Reid swallowed and opened the car door. He didn’t say a word the entire walk up the driveway and Morgan could practically hear the gears in his brain turning. Once they reached the front door, Morgan smiled at the familiarity of his surroundings. It’d been almost half a year since he’d last seen his family. He squeezed Reid’s hand and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” And then Morgan’s mother was there, opening the door with a beautiful smile.

“Hi, baby,” She said, pulling Morgan into a tight hug and showing no sign of having noticed Reid’s presence. “So good to see you.”

“You too, Ma,” Morgan said, laughing softly and holding his mother tightly.

A few seconds later Morgan’s sisters came bounding to the front door, looking around excitedly.

“Hey, brother,” Said Desiree, wrapping her arms around Morgan. “Well, where is she?”

“Yeah,” Sarah said, beaming up at Morgan. “You told us you were bringing a ‘special friend’ along with you to meet the family.”

Spencer blushed scarlet at the term ‘special friend’ and shuffled his feet awkwardly, looking up at Morgan’s family and waving shyly.

“Doctor Reid? I didn’t see you there,” Said Morgan’s mother, staring at the two of them with wide, confused eyes. “It’s been a while. What brings you here?”

“Mamma,” Morgan said, wrapping an arm around Reid’s scrawny shoulders and kissing him sweetly on the cheek. “Spencer is the special friend I was tellin’ you about on the phone last week.”

Desiree and Sarah both gasped simultaneously and Derek’s mother’s mouth fell open for a moment as she practically gaped at the two men. Reid’s heart stopped beating for a split second, pure terror and embarrassment jolting through him like an electric shock.

“I-I’m sorry, if you don’t want me here then I understand–“ Reid began, only to be cut off by the soft laughter of Derek’s mother.

“Spencer, honey, you’re always welcome here. I was just a little surprised, that’s all. I think the two of you make a wonderful pair.”

Reid was stunned into silence. Morgan smiled hugely at him, and Reid could tell how badly he wanted to say ‘I told you so.’

“Yeah, you sure do!” Desiree said, grinning. “How come you never told us you swing both ways, Derek?”

Now it was Morgan’s turn to feel embarrassed. “I, uh. Guess I never thought it was important.”

“Well, it’s a nice surprise,” Sarah said, giggling as she eyed Morgan’s arm around Reid. 

“This is wonderful, Derek,” Said Morgan’s mother. “Just wonderful. And it’s good to see you again, Doctor.”

Reid smiled, face slightly pink. It felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders.

“It’s good to see you too, Ms. Morgan,” Reid said.

“So charming. And smart, too! You picked a good one,” Desiree said, elbowing Derek and causing Reid to turn impossibly more red. 

“T-Thank you,” Reid mumbled.

“Come inside, come inside. I made us dinner,” Said Morgan’s mother. “I hope you like Chinese chicken salad.”

“I do!” Reid said eagerly. “It’s packed full of niacin, selenium, and phosphorus, making it quite the health food.”

Ms.Morgan laughed. “Wonderful,” She leaned over to Morgan and whispered something in his ear. Morgan chuckled and looked over at Reid affectionately.

“Yeah, Ma, he _is_ a doll.”


End file.
